


A good night of sleep

by agamaral



Series: We don't love like we promised [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, interhouse relationships, porn and a little of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agamaral/pseuds/agamaral
Summary: A glimpse (maybe more than that?) on Bellatrix's relationship with her girlfriend at Hogwarts.Her girlfriend has some problem sleeping, will she help?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We don't love like we promised [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988773
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again! I had this idea saturday, I got excited and wrote some chapters.   
> So, unlike the other parts of this series, this one will have as least 3 chapters.  
> Hope you guys like it.  
> I definitely got less shy about the smut. Oops.

I can’t wait to get to my room. I went to sleep so late yesterday because- _never mind._

I always get moody when I don’t sleep well so I was not a very pleasant company at breakfast. I was trying to eat a piece of toast when I felt a piece of bread hitting my hair, I turned quickly to see Bellatrix laughing and winking at me, but I assume my face wasn't a friendly one because she hurriedly stopped.

When I left the Great Hall, I stopped near the door, knowing my girlfriend would come after me. I rested my head against the wall. _God, I need to stop going to bed so late._

"Hey, someone is being a bright ray of sunshine today."

I sighed. "I’m sorry Bella, I’m so tired." I said it while hugging her, already resting my head on her neck and closing my eyes.

"You’ve been so tired lately. Is everything okay?". Her voice was full of concern.

I left the hug unwillingly so we can to go class.

"Yes baby, it’s okay. I’m just….having some problems sleeping lately. Don’t worry about it, ok?". I held her hands and starting walking with her towards our classes.

"Ok, if you say so. You _WILL_ tell me if something’s wrong, right?"

I smiled and agreed.

We were near the charms room when she stopped and pushed me gently against the wall, kissing me soundly. I couldn’t avoid melting at the kiss.

“Someone looks happier”. She said extremely pleased with herself. “Maybe I should spend the night with you so you’ll sleep better”

My night thoughts came into my head. I could feel my cheeks burning and I bet I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

When I looked at her, I watched realization coming to her face.

“Oh. Am I the reason you can’t sleep at night, love? Were you busy _thinking_ of me?” I didn’t miss how she said thinking. How could someone make a perfect simple word sound so dirty?

I avoided her gaze. “Come on, you can tell me”.

“It’s not…I…..I need to go, Bella”

“Guess I solved it”, she smiled going to my neck, where she started kissing, “That’s alright darling, but we can’t have that keeping you awake like that, can we?”, she licked my neck and I could feel my legs trembling. I knew that if I stayed there one more second I wouldn’t make to charms, I probably wouldn't make to any of my classes, so I finally break away from her and walk purposefully towards my classroom.

“I gotta go!”, my voice was definitely less determined than my walk.

“I know it’s true”, she said amused behind me and I rolled my eyes.

“Go to your class, Bella!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by painfully slow and I couldn’t focus in any of my classes, I kept thinking about my bed, sometimes about how I wanted to take a nap and sometimes about how I wanted Bellatrix in it.

With a very vivid thought clouding my head, I put the wrong ingredient in the cauldron, turning my potion into a total mess. That earned me some whispered comments and an advice to have a good night sleep after class from professor Slughorn. As if I haven't thought about it.

After showering, I finally got to dinner and I was decided to sit at the Slytherin’s table today. The first time I sat there, it raised some eyebrows, but Bella solved it rather quickly, not sure how and I don’t really want to know.

When I reached the seat, Bella wasn’t there.

“Hi!" Andromeda called me, "Sorry, Bella came to dinner pretty early and left a while ago.”, I frowned, she never did that before, “You can still sit with us”.

I wasn’t really hungry, but I didn’t want to be rude. I wasn’t that close with Bella’s sisters, but Andy was always nice to me and I loved talking to her. Narcissa in the other hand…when I sat down, out of the corner of my eye, I could see her displeased face 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, here I am, in front of my dorm. God, I can’t wait to sleep. 

When I open the door, a sweet vanilla and oak smell finds my nose, there are candles floating, paper birds flying above the bed and beautiful flowers in the nightstand. It was gorgeous, but the most beautiful view was Bella sitting in my bed.

“Bella, that looks….”

“Cheesy?”, She said abruptly rising up, “I knew it, I told Owens but she said you’re-“

“No Bella, it’s perfect”, I hold her hand so she sits in the bed beside me, “I loved it, thank you so much”

She smiles in a way I know it’s not for everyone, a genuine smile she reserves just for some selected people and some selected moments.

“Did you say Sarah Owens?”, I find the idea of her planning this with my friend and roomate amusing. Bella tries to pretend she doesn't care about the other girl, but I know Sarah easy going and sweet personality found the way to Bella's good site.

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, she helped me get in your room and with…this”, she waves her hands nervously.

Honestly, it’s so cute.

“I love you”, I whisper, my lips just millimeters away from hers. "I suppose she will find another room to sleep today". 

“I love you too and yes, she will”, she answers just before meeting my lips. The kiss starts gentle, slow, her tongue caressing mine, but soon, I find myself under her, our kisses more and more heated. Suddenly, I’m not that tired anymore.

She stops kissing me and I sighed sadly. I see her reaching for her wand and with a flick of it, she sends the paper birds flying away out of the window.

“It was a little creepy, like they were watching”

I laugh and she joins me until the position we are in finally hit us. She’s on top of me, her knee between my legs, her curls falling and shielding our faces from the world, our lips red from the make out session. Her eyes are even darker now, mirroring my own desire.

“Bella”, my voice is barely more than a whisper, a plea.

She kissed me again, more eagerly than before and her knee press harder on my center, making me moan inadvertently.

“Fuck”, her voice is not contained and full of pose as it usually is, not even high like it's when she’s angry or mocking, it’s raspy and I hardly avoid moaning again.

Her hands find my skirt, ready to take if off, but not before asking me if I am sure of it.

I can see the relief on her eyes when I say yes.

She takes her time undressing me. I appreciate her not using magic to do so. I can feel her love with every piece of clothing that falls onto the floor.

“Exquisite”, she says when I’m finally just on my underwear.

“You’re one for fancy words”

“It’s true, you’re beautiful”, her eyes check my body and I, self-consciously look down, just to see her clothed body against my almost naked one.

“Let me take it off”, I ask, and she wastes no time before helping me to undress her. When I take her shirt off, her breasts come to view, no bra.

“Merlin”

“Wrong name, darling”

Not even her smart-ass comment tears my gaze away from her body, my hands rising to grab those beautiful and full breasts. Her lips are on mine again as I touch her. I’ve never thought anything could feel this good.

She push my hands off from their new favorite place and shove me down into the bed, pinning my hands above my head, one of her own hands clasping my wrists.

Her face hovers above mine, lust and mischief on her eyes.

“So tell me, love, were you having dirty thoughts about me?”, a light peck on my lips, “my, how dirty were they if you couldn’t even sleep”, a kiss on my neck, “did you touch yourself all night or you refrain to and that’s why you couldn’t sleep?”, a nip on my ear.

Here she goes with her games. My eyes are closed, my head hurting from the desire and the shame her words make me feel. We do talk dirty sometimes, but never like this.

“Admit it and I’ll give you what you want”, she wears a victorious smile and I confess it suits her very well.

I debate with myself If I should hold on to my pride or just give in. But honestly, in the situation we are in, I don’t care that much about my pride, but about her ravishing me soon.

I hold her gaze and hope she sees mischievous on my eyes as I did on hers. “Yes, I lost hours of sleep thinking about you, Bella, about us. I touched myself for hours thinking about you, wishing my fingers were yours. Can you help me with that, baby? Can you take me for hours?”

I’m not sure if my voice is as seductive as I intended it to be, but right now, Bella will easily burn. And I sure like to play with fire.

She’s quiet for a while, just looking at me, probably thinking if she should push me around a little more. I don’t realize her hand moving until my bra is open, she throws it away and gives me the most evil smirk I’ve ever seen, her other hand still holding my wrists.

“Yeah, I can help you with that”, in a second her mouth is on my right nipple and I can’t help moaning.

She takes her time, sucking, kissing, biting, caressing. I guess she’s following the “hours” part of my speech. Damn my mouth. And damn hers. Her delicious and talented mouth.

She finally gets satisfied with me squirming under her, with my glistening hard nipples and marked boobs. She lets go of my wrists and reach my panties with both hands.

“Are you sure about this, darling?”, her voice is lovingly now, no mockery, no game being played.

“Yes Bella, I trust you”

After she takes off my last layer of clothing, her nails come to my thighs, oh, so very close to my center, and she opens my legs slightly to look at my core. If her eyes can get any darker, they just did.

“Fuck, you certainly seem ready”

I would be ashamed but she’s kissing me again and I can feel her knee on my now naked sex, her own core resting on my thigh and I can fell her wetness through the fabric that remains on her body.

Her hand cups my pussy and I moan loudly.

She touches me, stroking my clit lightly but enough to make my hips instinctively move.

“Bella, I want you”

“shhh, I know baby, have some patience”

She stops kissing me and looks down. Her fingers pinch my clit and my hips and back leave the mattress .

"Your body reacts so intensely to me"

"Bella, come on"

She laughs but her fingers finally circle my clit. The feeling is unbelievable and my hips rotate in sync with her hand. My moans start to get louder and I can feel my climax coming, but then she stops.

Noticing my confusion, she says "you said hours, didn't you?"

"Bella, you-" my sentence is interrupted by her sliding one digit inside me.

That feels overwhelming. While we look at each other I feel a brand-new deep connection with her.

She starts moving slowly, in and out before making circle motions inside me that make me roll my eyes.

She takes that as a sign for her to insert one more finger and I'm grateful. I know she's being gentle and taking care of me, making sure I'm ok since it's my first time, but I was way past the one finger fuck minutes ago.

My fingers work just fine but having her fingers inside me is the best thing I've ever experienced.

Her thrusts become faster and I'm no longer in control of my body's movements or the sounds I make.

"You're amazing, I love you so much", she whispers on my ear.

Her voice brings me back from my thoughts and I realize she is still wearing her underwear.

"This has to go"

She moves and I help her taking it off. She doesn't move her fingers off me.

When she lowers herself on my thighs again I can feel the wetness spreading.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so wet"

She smiles. "Yeah, nobody ever made me feel this way"

I'm flattered but suddenly I remember she's been with other people before me and anxiety creeps up on me.

"What's the problem, love?"

"I'm not sure....if you will....you know, like it"

I gulp. She reaches for my hand and squeezes it.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I love you; I've never felt about anybody else what I do for you. Our connection is unique. You're gonna rock my world"

I laughed at the last phrase but I stop when she guides my hand toward her core. "See what you do to me"

I believe my breath just stopped as I touch her most intimate place. I mirror what she does to me and how I like to touch myself and I'm happy with her reactions.

She resumes her thrusts and I slide two fingers inside her and, fuck, it's even better. I feel her warm walls sucking me in, her moans mixing with mine, her hips rotating in the most delicious way.

Our movements become faster and more desperate, my free hand scratch her back and when her thumb massage my clit I soon cum and I swear that watching her riding my fingers until her own climax prolongs my orgasm.

She falls on top of me and we wait until our breathing slow down.

Then, she rises her fingers and starts sucking it clean. Before she can put the second digit on her mouth, my own lips find it.

I can see her gaze upon me and her smirk growing, I take my own fingers off her, regretfully but I want to have a taste of her too.

She waits for me to clean my fingers and then she kisses me.

"Hmm, I can taste us both in your tongue, but your taste is certainly my favorite one."

She positions herself between my legs. "Baby, but I wanna taste you properly", I complain.

"You will have time for it later"

I was going to insist on it, but her mouth is on me and all my words vanish.

I will have time for it later. We have hours, after all.


	2. Her sister

My eyes open slowly, I slept extremely well and comfortable. I’m mostly on top of Bella, my head on her shoulder, my hand on her stomach and one of my legs over hers. Probably she doesn’t mind, since she falls sleep anywhere so easily.

When I look at her, she's already awake.

"What time is it?"

"Early, but I probably should go so nobody sees me leaving"

I hold her closer. "Nooo, don't go"

She laughs. "Are you ou sure? You can get into trouble"

"I don't care! I'm a prefect, who's gonna do something about it?"

"Wow, the Hufflepuff showing her claws, huh? Well, I suppose we can leave later just in time to not entirely lose breakfast, not many people would be at the common room"

I happily settle my face against her neck again and go back to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's almost noon and I'm making my way out of the castle. I yawn, I didn't get a lot of sleep but I'm definitely not in a bad mood anymore.

I smile thinking about last night. Bella's scent still invades my senses, her touch lingers in my skin. The way she was caring filled my heart. I know how special it is to be on the receiving end of Bella's gentleness. But I also love her sharp edges and I know she will bring that to bed eventually. I look forward to it.

I get lost in my thoughts in the mainly empty castle. Most students are enjoying the sunny Saturday outside or watching Quidditch practices, what is exactly my plan for today, so I can support Bella.

Then I hear someone calling me. I turn around. A tall and slim boy, with brown hair and eyes is coming my way. Great, it's Hynkel.

George Hynkel was an ok guy, besides being a little too braggy for my taste. Most of the girls find him very charming but my eyes were always drawn to more womanly features. We weren’t close friends but we get along just fine. We did, at least. Until me and Bella started dating. 

"Hey"

"Hey yourself!‘, he smiles but something on his voice doesn’t sound friendly to me, “So, what the hell was that evil spawn doing in our dorm yesterday?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, excuse me”, he’s calm and patronizing, “So, you are using your prefect’s privilege to fuck your so-called girlfriend? Not very prefect-like"

He starts to invade my personal space and I get increasingly uncomfortable.

"What are you doing with her anyway? She is evil, all her family is. Besides, two girls?" He pushed me to the wall. "That's not right"

He's blocking my way with his body and as he's leaning to force his lips onto mine, I hear steps.

"Hey dickhead, get away from her"

It's Andy, thank god!

"Oh, so the sisters are sharing?"

He's distracted and this gives me enough space to hit his groin with my knee, full force. He screams and gets away from me.

He's definitely in pain, but not enough, because soon he's coming at me again. "You cow!"

A spell hits him, I didn't hear what Andy said because of his swearing, but he runs away, hands on his face.

"Just a broken nose, he will be okay. Unfortunately."

I turn to the Slytherin girl.

"Thank you, Andy. Shit, I don't want you to get into trouble"

I look at my trembling hands, my heart beating way too fast, fully realizing what just happened.

"Don't worry, he can fix that himself. Probably won't tell anyone a younger girl did that to him"

I smile, or try, at least. I can feel tears on my eyes.

She holds my hand. "Hey, it's alright. You're safe. Come here"

She hugs me and I let my tears fall. I'm not sure how many minutes pass by, but she waits for me to calm down.

"Were you going to see, Bella?"

I nod.

"Me too, do you want to get going?"

I nod again and we make our way to the Quidditch pitch.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The walk to the pitch is quiet, but I feel better with Andy by my side. Comfortable even. There is a warm in the girl that makes me feel at ease.

When we arrive at our destination, I stop, nervously.

"We don't need to go in now, they are not training yet. Do you want to sit somewhere?"

"Yes, that would be nice", my voice almost breaks, and Andy guides me to sit on the grass, near the Quidditch pitch but away enough to have some privacy.

"I'm sorry that happened. He's an asshole."

"Bella....I don't wanna tell her"

"Oh, I would like to see what she does to him." She smiles almost as mischievously as her older sister but then shakes her head. "Yes, with her temper maybe it's not a good idea letting her revenge you"

I don't say anything.

"Wait”. She frowns. “You aren’t worried that she will get mad at you, are you?"

My tears fall again.

"Hey, she won't! It's not your fault! It's his!" She runs her hands in my back trying to comfort me. "You know that, right?"

I nod but it's hard to calm down. I'm ashamed of crying like that in front of Andy. I've always hated crying in front of people. When I was younger, other kids used to make fun at me because I cried so easily. Since I came to Hogwarts, I try very hard to control my emotions. It's frustrating that Hynkel broke my walls.

"What do you see in the clouds?", Andy asks me and I look at her confused. She's laying down in the grass and tells me to do the same.

"Doesn't that looks like a cat?", I narrow my eyes trying to see what she does. 

"Yes, it kinda does", I smile at her. I'm calming down while we watch the clouds, laughing at the things we imagine in the sky.

"That looks like Slughorn, doesn't it?", I point to Andy a white mass that strangely ressembles our potions teacher's profile. 

"Oh my god, it does", she rolls laughing and I join her. When we stop, I talk again, still looking at the sky.

"You're right, about Bella. But I don't want her to get in trouble, you know how she is, she'd probably hex him"

"Yes, I know. But you seem to calm her down. If you ask her, I think she won't do anything too crazy. It will be hard for her to let it go, though, hell, it's being hard for me.

You can take her to watch the clouds too, I do it at home"

I smile at the thought of Bella having Andy to help her when she's away. 

I squeeze her hand. 'Thank you, Andy". I sit up and she joins me.

"No problem. Do you want to talk more about it? Did he actually do something?"

"No, he just said some mean things and when he was going to....do something....you showed up"

"I can't believe people are mean to you"

I smile wide at that but it fades away. "He was mad because, well, Bella spent the night with me"

I suddenly find the Quidditch pitch in front of me very interesting.

"Oooh, well, I'm happy for you two but spare me the details of your lovemaking to my sister, please"

"I wouldn't - I'm not going to say that!" I answer quickly and lower my voice, even if nobody is around. She laughs freely.

"She's right, It IS funny to provoke you"

Oh my.

She stands up and offers her hand for support.

"Come on, Bella's must be going in now. Bet you'll enjoy that, huh?"

I open my mouth, a little shocked but decide to humor her.

“Hmm, yes. I’m getting very used to that”

She smiles shaking her head, and I can see her blushing.

When we are sitting down on the bleacher, Andy decides to push my buttons a little more. "She will probably be really great today. She has reasons to be excited, you know?"

I choose to ignore it and look at the practice that was starting just to find Bella's gaze on me. She smirks and winks at me before turning her head away.

Merlin, those two.


	3. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like it when you take control  
> Even if you know that you don't own me,   
> I'll let you play the role
> 
> Bad Guy - Billie Eilish

The next two weeks pass peacefully. I haven’t been spending a lot of time on the common room, avoiding being at the same place as Hynkel. Nobody really minds it. Most of my colleagues must think I’m busy studying and my few close friends think I’m spending time with Bella. They are not wrong.

After my first time with Bella, every free time was an excuse to find some private place and almost every night was spent together. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other, except for one or two nights we chose to have an excellent night of sleep and just cuddled.

I cherish every touch and each time we fuck. I feel like our bodies are never close enough. I want to erase the memory of someone else near my body. I know Hynkel didn’t really touch me, but still.

I’ve become the one to drag her to increasingly riskier places. She was surprised, said it was way too out of my character, but she loved it since the first time. Our lovemaking became more adventurous not just because of where we make it, but how. We started trying new things and she gloats of how much I want her and can’t wait to touch her. She is right. I want her love to brand my skin so I won’t worry about what anyone think or say about us.

It’s Thursday night and we are making our way to the library to study. She looks cheerful and her smile warms my heart. She’s telling me a whole lot of gossip she’d heard on the Slytherin common room last night.

"Did you know Andy hexed that Hynkel prick? I heard she talking about it but she won't tell me why. I don’t know how he is a Hufflepuff. Guess we really need to see beyond the house’s stereotypes, just like you told me, huh?"

I stopped walking and she looks at me smiling. Shit! I’ve been avoiding the subject, but I guess now is as good a time as any to tell her. I grab her by the hand. There's a deserted room nearby and I take us inside.

"Hmm, are you in the mood, love?" She starts kissing me.

"Always, baby, but that's not it. I need to talk to you about something"

\-------------------------------------

"HOW DARE HE TOUCHES YOU?"

"Bella"

"AND THEN HE TRIED TO HIT YOU"

"I don't know...maybe, I"

"ANDY WAS WAY TOO NICE"

"Calm down, Bella"

"OH BUT I'M GONNA FIND HIM"

"please, Bella"

"HE WILL REGRET THE DAY HE WAS BORN"

"BELLA, PLEASE!"

She looks at me. I've never seen her that angry, her eyes seem to be burning, her hands clutching, she ocassionaly grins viciously while cursing him.

"Bella, I don't want you to do that ok? What if you get detention because of that? Or something worse?”

"I can't let him get away with that!", she's not screaming as much anymore but her voice still loud and enraged.

"He won't! We will find another way, ok? But please, don't do anything when you're that angry"

I try to hold her hands but she gets away from me.

"II'm so angry, you don't understand", she's looks at me apologetically, "FUUUUUCK". I shiver with her scream, "I NEED A DISTRACTION, an outlet, maybe quidditch...."

"Hufflepuff is training right now, Bella". Also, I'm afraid she will change her mind on the way, or maybe run into him.

"Useless. They’re not even remotely good”

I raise my eyebrow.

“Are you going to disagree with me?”, her gaze is challenging but I don't back down. 

“Bella”, my voice is warning her now.

“Whatever. Shit", her hands are covering her face, "I need something to do"

I'm no stranger to my girlfriend's temper. Sometimes small things can set her off and, well, this isn't a small thing. She looks like she's in physical pain when she gets that mad, anxious, pacing around the room, her hands moving frantically, her voice changing from a malificent humour to intense rage in a second. I don't know which one is scarier. 

I have an idea. A distraction.

"Do me"

She frowns in desbelief. "This isn’t a good time for jokes"

"I'm not joking"

I get closer to her.

"Sex can be used as an outlet, right? Don't you want to have sex with me?"

"Of course I want to", her voice is slightly gentler, "but don't you understand? I need something to let my anger out and that can't be you! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't", I put my hands on her waist, "not more than I would like you to"

I see something changing on her eyes and it sends a shiver down my spine.

”More than you would like to, huh? My, you’re really showing me your true colors lately”

Before I can say anything, she’s kissing me. Hard. Way more dominating than she’s ever been. She traps my lower lip between her teeth while she makes her way around my clothes. She doesn't take if off but manage to open my shirt and push my bra down.

Her mouth is on my tits and it's all teeth and tongue. Her nails scratch me hard and I can't get enough.

Suddenly, she turns me around and push me against a desk, her hands force me down until my elbows are supporting me, my belly in the cold wood. She lifts my skirt to my waist before a heavy hand hit me.

I cry out and I feel her freeze behind me.

"More, Bella'

I reassure her and she resumes.

I don't know how many minutes we spend like this but when I was ready to ask her to stop, I feel her clothed body on my back, her breath on my neck while one of her hands caresses my reddened skin.

Her other hand pulls my hair. She chuckles. "You’re fucking loving it", the hand on my behind goes lower and my breath hitch. One finger strokes my thigh, gathering the liquid that managed its way down and out my underwear. She brings her finger to my mouth and I comply.

I look at her and I see a content and determined look I haven’t seen yet.

Her hand travels down again but this time she stops on my underwear, gently stroking my center through the fabric.

"What do you want, darling?"

I'm too slow to answer, too focused on her soft touch..

"Answer me!", she presses her finger against my clit and I moan out loud. "Beg me", her voice is low but commanding.

"I need you Bella, please"

I reply, my voice failing me.

"What was that?"

"I said", I clear my throat, "I need you, Bella. Every minute of the day I feel the need of having you inside me, so I'm reminded of who I belong to". When the words hit my ears, it doesn't sound like me saying it. When I’m with her, I often lost control of my mouth as the rest of my body.

I hear her groaning and she roughly yanks my panties down and insert two fingers, immediately pumping in and out fast.

"You are your own person, love. But I'll fuck you merciless either way, so you'll feel me for hours"

She doesn't get answers from me besides my moans.

After some minutes, she stops to turn me around again. Her hands go to the back of my knees and I hop on the desk.

"Lay down", I do and she positions herself between my legs, her mouth tasting me.

Oh, how I love her mouth. My hands go instantly to her hair just to be slapped away and she holds them by my sides with her own hands.

When the bucking of my hips become faster, she snakes a hand up my body, finding my throat.

Then she's on my eye level, observing with attention my reaction as she tightens her grip. I don't mind it and when I gasp with pleasure and my hands instinctively go to my throat too, she gives her dirtiest smile before two of her fingers enter me again.

My cheeks are burning red from the hard pacing and a hint of shame from my position.

"Love", she calls me so I would look at her. "I think I won't give your underwear back so you walk bare around the school with your cum dripping down your tights beside me, then everybody will know better than to touch you"

My eyes go wide and she chuckles. "Won't you like that, my darling?" She says seductively on my ear and inserts another finger.

My thoughts about what she just said, about how she can't possibly mean it, flee my mind. I'm just a mess of obscene sounds and pleas.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When we're done, she's laid on the desk, I'm on the floor between her tangling legs, my head resting on her thigh.

I finally rise. She's looking seriously to the ceiling. I hold her hand.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes"

....ok, that was a short answer. "Did you like it?"

"I think I liked it more than I should"

"What do you mean?" She misses my confused expression because she still won't look at me.

"I shouldn't like that much. To dominate you like that. To be that rough. To hurt you", she lowers her voice on the last part.

"You didn’t really hurt me. I mean, we both consent to it. People have a whole lot of fetishes, don’t they? That's perfectly normal and"

My rant is interrupted by her finally sitting up and looking at me with an amused look, I can see she's tempted to mock me for how hard I’m trying to make sense of it. I usually do this. Jump to explain myself even if it's not required. Always defensive, worried about others' opinion. So different from my lover.

I sigh. "I liked it", suddenly her gaze was a little too much for me and I look away, "I've been thinking about that, for a while. This isn’t a problem, is it?"

“No, love. As long we’re both comfortable with that. I want you to know that I wouldn’t hurt you, ever”. I know she won't. I trust her. Her fingers are on my chin, directing my look to her. She doesn’t seem angry anymore. Good. “I never thought you would be that submissive. I could feel how you were enjoying it". Her voice is husky of sex and I can see lust in her eyes before she hugs me.

"You're such a good girl”, she whispers in my ear and the praise makes me blush. Not only because she said it, but because I need to fight the urge to thank her for it.


	4. Walk the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
> Because you're mine, I walk the line
> 
> Walk the line - Johnny Cash

After Bella calmed down, we talked about how George Hynkel couldn’t get away with what he did. Despite her cursing near four generations of his family, she was reasonable. And understanding. And lovely. And I just fell in love with her even harder.

So, the next day I went to Professor Sprout's office. While I drank some tea and she soothed me with her words, I couldn’t help but thinking how she looked like the perfect image of what Helga Hufflepuff must have been. Kind, considerate, sympathetic and fair. She assured me she would punish Hynkel with a month of detention and a letter to his family. I just hope he won’t do it again. To nobody else.

Now, a week after that, I’m sitting at the sofa on the center of our common room, making study plans with some friends for the OWLs.

"So, should we start with Potions?" I try to create a schedule for our study lessons tomorrow.

Sarah puffs, laying dramatically on the couch, resting her head in my lap. "I think I'm going to die of anxiety before I make to the OWLs"

I give her a small smile. "Studying together will be nicer, Sarah"

"Right, can we do Charms after Potions then?"

"Can you guys help me with Transfiguration?", Douglas interferes, "you know I keep getting the vanishing spell wrong"

"I don't understand why we need to transfigure animals into useless objects", I huff, "if I want to send a love note I'm sure I can find a parchment and don't need to keep transforming those poor lovebirds".

My friends murmur in agreement. Someone enters the common room and when I raise my eyes to see who it is, George is already by my side, asking to talk to me.

I nod after a meaningful look to Sarah, the only friend who knows what happened, and I follow him to one of the sittings near the wall.

I cross my arms on my chest while he moves nervously on his sit and clears his throat.

“I want to apologize for what I did to you. I know it doesn’t make things right but I’m truly sorry. You must know I’m having detention with Sprout. She gave me a long speech about my actions and that really made me see how wrong I was. The letter from my mom telling me how she couldn’t believe I was acting like a moron around school helped too. I get it now. I was an idiot. I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable.”

I’m taken by surprise by his apologies, he seems to actually understand how awful his actions were. “It was…..very hard, George. I felt disrespected. Afraid and ashamed. I didn’t even spend time here as much to avoid you”

“Fuck. That’s really horrible. I truly regret it. Be assured I would never do anything like that to you or any other person.”

“I’m glad”, a smile lightly, feeling better with the conversation.

“I’m sorry about what I said about you and Black too, about you two being girls”, he says, looking down, “that was very...ignorant”.

“Yeah, you were an asshole”.

“Yeah, I was. Big time”

He looks at me seriously and regretful. He put his guard down for this conversation and I value that.

If he did learn something from all that and changed his ways, holding grudges won’t do me any good.

“So, are you ready for your OWLs?”

I wrinkle my nose. “Don’t think I’ll ever be”.

“Don’t worry. Just keep a good study schedule and make sure to rest the day before. You’ll do great. If a moron like me did well last year, you’ll do better”.

I smile warmly now. It’s good to have some friendly dialogue. He smiles back at me and we sit there for a while.

“I don’t get it. You and Black”

I frown at the change of topic.

“I’m sorry ok? It’s just that you’re a nice girl! Very nice. Gentle and smart. I’m not hitting on you, ok? I get that you’re into girls, but Bellatrix? I suppose she looks nice but she’s just”, he sticks his tongue out in disgust, “ so insufferable”

I huff. “She’s more than meets the eyes”

“I hope she is. You know she used to make fun of my ears on our first year? Every class with her was hell. Then, the next year she started to talk about my _muggle-loving_ brother because he works at the Muggle Liaison Office. When I joined the Quidditch team on my third year she used to provoke me relentlessly every match. She almost knock me off my broom one day. She started giving me a break by the second half of the fourth year.” He considers. “Did you have anything to do with that?”

“Maybe. We started talking that year”

“Right. She started sending me nasty glances last week, but I can’t blame her for that.” He says, ashamed. “But all those other times…..it was just because she liked to pick on me”

“But she changed, didn’t she?”

He shrugs. “She’s calmer, I guess. She will behave just when you are around then? Does it make her a good person all of a sudden?”

My blood starts to boil, who is he to judge her? “What about what you did to me? Does that make you a bad person?”

He opens his mouth to talk but gives up, looking sorrowfully to me. “You know about her family, don’t you? They have these strange traditions. Pure-blood shit. A lot of rich people with preconceptions. And dark wizards. You know some of her family members followed Grindelwald?”

“She’s not her family, George! I’ll be no better than them if I judge her based on her surname”, I try to keep my voice down but some colleagues are already looking at us.

“I just worry about you, she may hurt you an-“

“She won’t hurt me!”, I stand up abruptly, “and we’re not that close for you to be so worried about me. I can’t take care of myself, Hynkel”. I leave the common room door fast, furious and tired with all the assumptions people make about my relationship.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I stomp my way through the castle, without a destination in mind. I find myself in the tapestry corridor when I see Edward Tonks sitting on the floor. The fourth year Ravenclaw has his legs crossed and a book on his lap, an every flavour bean box on his hand. He looks at me when I approach him.

“Hello”, he says shyly.

“Hi, Ted. That seems like a strange place to study”, I offer a gentle smile and he offers me the same.

“I suppose. Do you want to sit down?”

I agree, it’s not like I have anywhere to go.

He offers me some beans. I eat one and sigh in relief tasting grapefruit.

“I’m avoiding someone”, he tells me.

“Who?”

“Some Griffyndor boy. My year. He’s being a little rude since I beat him in charms class”

“If you tell me who he is I can take points from him”

He shakes his head. “No need. I think he will forget it soon enough. I’ll remember that if he continues”

“Right. Tell me if he causes more problems”

He closes his book carefully and looks at me. “How are you?”

There was something on his eyes. He seemed to **really** care about my answers so I avoid lying to him. “Why?”

“You look worried. You have a tiny frown between your eyebrows, and I could hear your steps, I don’t know, 2 minutes before you appeared?” He smiles again. It’s beautiful and honest and makes me want to rely on him.

“I had a difficult conversation. A frustrating one”

“With your girlfriend?”

“No. Not with her. About her though.”

He nods sympathetically. ”People give you a hard time about that, don’t they?”

I sigh. “Everybody seems to have an opinion about my relationship with her. Even people who don’t talk to me, people who aren’t my friends, who don’t even know me. They judge her, us, so much! I know she has her flaws, but they don’t know her like I do!”

“You know she defend me earlier this year?”

I look at him quizzically and he continues. “Well, the Lestranges were giving me a hard time. Knocked my books on the floor and were talking about me being a muggleborn and all that. She hexed them. But she said I shouldn’t get used to it. That she just wanted an excuse to send a spell right into their dreadful faces.” He shrugs.

“That was….nice. In a way”

“Yeah, it was”, he agrees. ”A little scary, though. The Lestranges flew some meters before hitting the ground”. He pretends to shiver and I chuckle at that.

“I think you two look good together”.

“Thank you, Ted”, a warm feeling invades my body. It was unusual for people to say something nice about me and Bella.

“Bean?”, He offers me while he eats one. “Blargh, earwax”

The noises of our laughters are the only sounds on the corridor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost an hour late, I enter the Astronomy Tower.

Technically, the Tower was off limits but it’s not like I follow every rule about where students couldn’t be. I know it’s one of Bella’s favorite places so I supposed she would be be here and I was right.

She doesn’t turn around, but I know she must have heard me. My girlfriend’s an attentive person. She looks beautiful, the moonlight in her pale skin and dark hair. Like the first time she brought me here to watch the stars, I’m more tempted to look only at her.

Since I'm stuck on the ground just after the last step of the stairs, she acknowledges my presence.

“Did you just got paralyzed by someone?”

“Yes, by your beauty”

“Sweet talker”, her voice is amused but I sense sorrow. Sometimes Bella does that. Seems a little lost in her own mind, with a sadness I have trouble placing. Like she was older than she is, has seen worse things than the rest of us.

I walk to her, sitting on the floor beside her. I rest my head on her shoulder and her right arm wraps me, our bodies molding to each other.

“I heard Hynkel got detention”, she says.

“Yes. He apologized to me today. Seemed to mean it. Said he won’t do something like that again”

“Good. I’ll keep my eyes on him”

“I’m sure you will, love”, I kiss her cheek while I caress her face.

She smiles and brings her lips to meet mine, in a light kiss.

“I have something to give you”

“Hmm, do you?” I bit her bottom lip and she whimpers.

“Not like that, you dirty girl. I mean, like that too but something else”

“Oh”

She hands me a small black box. The material feels like velvet. “What is it, Bella?”, I inquire but she doesn’t answer. I finally open the box and found a delicate silver necklace with a black rock pendant. The rock was shiny and classy.

“It’s an onyx. It’s known as a love protection stone. For safety, self-control and bravery. It’s also black so, I think it fits”, she smirks.

“It’s beautiful, Bella. Very beautiful. Like you. Can you help me?” I ask her, turning my back to her and putting the necklace around my neck. After she closes it, she kisses my shoulder before turning me around so I can show her the gift. “So, what do you think?”

“You look great”, her eyes full of an adoration that makes me burn up.

“Thank you, Bella. But you didn’t have to give me anything”, I bring her hands to my lips before holding them in my lap.

“I know that. But I want you give you something to remember me”

“I will always remember you”, I tell her light-hearted. The thought of forgetting her sounds absurd to me.

She half smiles at me before looking at the stars. “I’ll be going home for Christmas”

Suddenly, her behavior makes sense to me. I hate when she goes home. She gets sad the days before and when she comes back, she’s always different. Angrier, more distant. It takes some weeks until she goes back to what she usually is.

“Do you have to go? We could stay here. Or go to my parents’”

“You know I have to”. She’s not harsh but makes it clear that there isn’t any place for arguments. I hate that. I hate that I’m helpless about what happens to her there. I don’t even know what makes her so sad and so mad.

I wish I could just take her away with me. I wish it could be just us. Nothing else.

I embrace her and observe the sky with her. Dreaming of the day things would be easier.


End file.
